RWBY: Chronicles of Beacon Academy
by RelentlessRogue
Summary: Welcome to Beacon, an academy where young hunters and huntresses alike can train to become protectors of the world known as 'Remnant' here we will follow four girls and their friends on a journey through said world. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1, Introductions

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - chapter 1: Introductions**

**Salutations people of the internet! My name is RelentlessRogue and this is the first chapter of my first story on this site. I don't really know where I'm going to go with this, I'm just going to go with the flow. Seeing as that's how I'm doing it I'm completely open to any suggestions whatsoever. So please don't hesitate to leave a review with some ideas. =) Hope you enjoy this, if you do, Great! If not, that's fine =P Anyways, on with the story.**

**-Rogue**

"Ruby... Ruby..? Ruby!"

"Huh! Um, a death-stalker?" Ruby said, startled by Mr Port waking her up.

"No, Miss Rose..." Mr Port replied. Giving a rather frustrated sigh. "You really need to start paying more attention in these Grimm studies lessons, your exam is soon going to arrive and I wouldn't hesitate to say you're not ready yet, now can someone please give me the correct answer?"

"The most common Grimm you are likely to meet in the wild is a Beowolf, sir."

"Correct once again Miss Schnee, It's good to see at least one member of your team is learning Ruby, speaking of which, where are Miss Long and Miss Belladonna?"  
Right on cue, Yang and Blake crashed through the doors of the lecture hall.  
"Sorry we're late sir! But there's been an emergency and Professor Ozpin has requested that Blake and I collect Ruby and Weiss then immediately go to see him." Yang stammered whilst panting.

"Oh, well in that case you'd best be off, it must be important if he is taking you all out of lessons."  
"Thank you sir" Blake replied "Ruby, Weiss, come on!"

Mr Port continued his lecture on Grimm and their natural habitats whilst Ruby and Weiss hurriedly packed their things and Blake and Yang stood impatiently in the doorway.  
When they were all ready the group sprinted towards Ozpin's office. As they arrived and opened the door, the Professor was standing by the humongous window situated behind his seat looking out at Vale. He heard the door open and turned.  
"Ah, girls, I'm glad you could make it." He said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2, Future Plans

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - chapter 2: Future plans**

**Salutations people of the internet! Welcome to chapter 2 of the story, I think I have a plot line in my head that I'm going to follow however I may stray from the path every now and then. Like I said, review this with your own ideas for the story and I will take it all into consideration. Ta-rah for now =)**

"Ah, girls, I'm glad you could make it." Professor Ozpin said with a smile, in that typical, affable tone of his.

"Yes sir, we're all here, you had something you wanted to say?" Ruby asked. The professor seemed in no rush to answer her question as he casually strolled towards his chair and took a seat, taking a sip of coffee from his mug before continuing the conversation.

"Yes Ruby, I did. I have grown rather fond of you four, and I feel your co-operation in securing the recent breach of our kingdom shouldn't go unrewarded. I have thought about this and Mr Oobleck also informs me you were all extremely brave and helpful on the train. So, as a result I have decided that you and one other team of your choosing may travel to Mistral to partake in a combat tournament being held at Haven Academy. I have already been in contact with them and they are more than happy to welcome you into their kingdom."  
The four just stood there, with wide eyes and mouths agape.  
"Really sir? That's amazing!" yelped Ruby jumping up and down. "I can finally show off my skill to other hunters and huntresses in training! When is it?"  
Ozpin looked at them and frowned, "well. That's where we're having trouble, the tournament is due to start two weeks from today. However your exams start three days afterwards. With the tournament spanning two weeks in total, we are having trouble finding a way around it."

The happiness on the four girls faces very quickly turned from ecstatic excitement to pure horror. "Before you start complaining let me finish!" Ozpin said as the girls began protesting. "I have thought about it a lot, and the only way around it that I can see is if we move the exams to the week you all come back. It goes against everything I stand for as a professor but, on rare occasions like these, I believe it is alright to bend the rules slightly."

Just like that, the excitement returned and the Headmaster of Beacon academy had four hyper-active teenage girls jumping up and down screaming... Well, it was more two hyper-active girls jumping and screaming and two other, rather calmer teenage girls watching the events unfold with raised eyebrows.

After about two minutes of this Weiss finally calmed the two over excited sisters down and suggested they go back to the dorm and rest for a bit. Everyone was happy to agree and they all made their way back. After having arrived and rested for a bit, the time came when Ruby, Weiss and Yang had to go to a lesson that Blake didn't share.  
"We'll see you later Blake, we can go out this evening and celebrate with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren if you'd like, after we've told them the good news, obviously." said Yang as the trio walked out the door.

"Finally, some peace", Blake muttered to herself as she lay down. "Time for some quality reading time." However no matter how hard she tried to concentrate her eyes kept darting to a ball of string left on a shelf.

An hour later Ruby, Weiss and Yang returned, as they opened the door they stopped moving, stopped talking, and after a moment of realisation burst out laughing.  
"Um, hi guys..." Blake muttered helplessly tangled.


	3. Chapter 3, Team JNPR

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - chapter 3, team JNPR**

**Salutations people of the internet! Here we are at chapter 3, not really got a lot to say here apart from the fact that I have had a request to make the chapters a bit longer, so I am going to try this and see how it goes. Depending on how long they are I might be publishing a new chapter every other day instead of every day, leave a review with your own opinions on length and anything else and I will speak to later, byeeeeeee.**

"Um, hi guys..." said Blake, helplessly tangled.  
"Blake, what the hell happened here?" Yang managed to stutter through her laughing.  
"The string developed a conscience and tied me up"  
"Uh-huh, did it now? So this has nothing to do with your adorable little cat ears?" Blake just stared, giving Yang intense evil eyes  
"Can you just untie me please, then we can forget this ever happened." Yang gave one more short laugh before untying her faunus friend. After about five long minutes of fumbling around Yang finally managed to untie Blake and the team got ready to go out into the city.

In the end the girls decided not to eat out, and instead go down to the docks, sit on the edge by the water, watch the boats roll in and out silhouetted by the crimson sunset and chat about the upcoming tournament. After about half an hour of talking about different ways to use their weapons, the advantages and disadvantages of Variant Ballistic Chain Scythes, High-Calibre Sniper-Scythes, Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, and Multi Action Dust Rapiers. All arguing about why their weapon of choice gave them the biggest chance of winning, they heard a voice from behind them.  
"you know, I think Magnhild beats all of you"

Team RWBY jumped at the unexpected intrusion, Ruby almost falling in the water.  
"Nora! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Nora gave a short laugh.  
"Anyway what's this about a tournament?" She pressed.  
"Well, Ozpin has decided to let us go to Mistral to partake in a combat tournament being held there in two weeks time."  
"A tournament?! You're going to combat tournaments without us?! I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry. That last one's not your fault..." In answer to this Yang piped up.  
"Well, Ozpin also said we could take one team with us, speaking of which, where are Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren?"  
"They're behind me, aren't they?" Nora spun round on the spot and gave a small groan when seeing the rest of her team was nowhere to be seen.  
"Be right back!" She shouted as she started running back towards the town. About three minutes after Nora ran off, she had returned, this time with her team.  
"Hey guys, Nora says you have something you want to tells us?" Jaune said with a hint of excitement in his voice. This time Ruby managed to get up without losing her balance and reply.  
"Yeah! Now that you're all here, we had a talk with professor Ozpin earlier. He told us that to reward our help during the breach Torchwick caused he is allowing us, and one other team of our choosing, to go to Mistral and partake in a combat tournament taking place in two weeks time. We'll be travelling over there by airship two days before it's due to start, that gives us time to register ourselves, the weapons we'll be using, and also means we can explore Mistral for a bit!" Yang continued on for her sister.  
"We've all decided that we want you guys to be the team joining us over there, you think you're up for it?"

Team JNPR just stood there, their faces an exact replica of the girls faces when they were first told. Par Jaune, who looked absolutely terrified.  
"A combat tournament, where I take it combat means fighting..?"  
"Shush Jaune, you'll be fine! We can get practise in before the event, although no matter how much any of you train, none of you guys stand a chance" Pyrrha said "I won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row before coming to vale so um, good luck to you all." she finished off with a smug smile.  
"Don't get cocky Pyrrha! Incase you've forgotten you've seen us fight but never actually fought us before. For all you know we could beat you" Weiss stated defensively.  
"Maybe you could, I suppose we'll find out in two weeks."  
"Yeah, I suppose we will, you better train hard with Miló and Akoúo̱ because I, for one, will not be going easy on you."  
"The feelings neutral, get in as much practise as you can with Myrtenaster, you'll need it!" Before the two of them started 'practising' there and then Blake interrupted them alerting everyone of the time, and suggesting it may be time to head back to Beacon. Everyone agreed and the eight of them began heading back towards the academy.

When in the grounds Jaune, Pyhrra, Nora and Ren said goodnight and headed towards their dorms, before the four girls did the same, Yang suggested going to see Ozpin quickly to ask about taking time out of lessons to train. Blake agreed however Weiss was extremely tired and wanted to go straight back to the dorm room.  
"How about you two go and see him and I'll walk back with Weiss, you can tell us what he said when you get back." Ruby suggested.  
They all agreed and went in opposite directions.  
On their way back to the room they started talking about possible changes that could be made in relation to it. Until Ruby was distracted by a single white rose sprouting out of the ground.  
"Hey Weiss, look at this, I've never seen one before." Ruby said with curiosity in her voice.  
"Not now Ruby, I'm tired, show me tomorrow. Weiss replied without turning. Ruby gave a short sigh and muttered a reluctant agreement before following the ice queen.

As the duo walked way from the rose, it began slowly turning a deep shade of red, as if someone was painting over it.


	4. Chapter 4, Tense Relations

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - chapter 4, Tense relations**

**Salutations people of the internet! This chapter might be out late, if so then I sincerely apologize, Once again been busy with stuff, mainly exams... However at the time of this being uploaded, all my exams are officially finished, so I can concentrate on writing a bit more. Also, just so I don't forget, I am going on holiday on boxing day and getting back on the 6th January so I likely won't be uploading anything during that time. But for now, Bye bye!**

A few days had passed since Ruby had told JNPR the good news, It was half past one and Weiss couldn't sleep. So she decided she would try and get in some training. After a few hours of hard work, trying many new things. She walked away from a burned, frozen, shocked training dummy that had also been thrown across the room multiple times by strong gusts of wind, she felt fairly confident with her chances of winning. All that remained was for her to try and find a new way of using Myrtenaster combined with her semblance to surprise her friends and, as an added bonus, confuse them long enough for her to gain a large advantage during the battle. As she went to leave the training room, she heard the door on the other side of the hall opening, confused as to who else would be using the hall at this sort of time she turned and walked back towards the other door, as she reached the middle, the mysterious person was revealed.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing here at this time?" Pyrrha spun around, startled.  
"Oh, Weiss, it's you. I'm here to do some training, I'm out of practise in real competitive battling."  
"Well, you seem extremely confident anyway and nothing can simulate fighting a real opponent than, well, a real opponent" Weiss said with a smile. Pyrrha simply raised her eyebrows and started slowly walking towards her opponent.  
"You really think you can beat me?"  
"I have no doubt about the fact." shooting daggers into Pyrrha's emerald green eyes.

All of a sudden Weiss spun and swung Myrtenaster towards Pyrrha's head, she lifted Akoúo̱ and blocked Weiss' attack with ease.  
"Is that all you've got, Ice Queen?"  
"Not even close, Pumpkin girl."  
In sync, they spun away from each other and lifted their weapons, Milo in rifle form, and Myrtenaster ready to utilize it's ice dust ability. Refusing to give Weiss a chance to start shooting, which would put Pyrrha at a massive disadvantage, she started pelting Weiss with bullets. Moving fast, the bullets were dodged and Weiss proceeded to use her semblance to create glyphs that would propel her across the room at insanely high speeds, creating a five point star shape around Pyrrha, Weiss flew across the room, shooting past Pyrrha, slicing her with her rapier every time. the red head wasn't expecting this atack but quickly got over the confusion and planned a way to escape the trap, just as Weiss was about to fly over her again Pyrrha hit the floor and raised Akoúo̱ underneath her friend. Weiss was propelled towards the ceiling and Pyrrha immediately switched Milo into javelin form, throwing it upwards with all her might, whilst using her semblance of polarity to ensure her throw hit her mark. It never got the chance as Weiss created another glyph to stop the weapon in it's tracks, just as she did with the Boarbatusk. She then created more to propel her to the floor and slow her decent.

The two stared at each other, before Weiss sped accross the room using her extreme speed to push faster than ever, before hitting Pyrrha square in the chest with Myrtenaster. Sending her spiralling through the room. She then changed her weapons dust chamber to Electric and started shooting out thunderbolts. But Pyrrha was too quick, landing on both feet and immediately jumping through the air directly towards Weiss, hardly giving her enough time to raise her weapon to block it. The pair then went to close combat battling. simultaneously matching each other's moves perfectly, Before Weiss made the mistake of flipping backwards to dodge an attack then attempt a flying kick towards Pyrrha. Using her semblance she moved out the way with ease and slightly altered Weiss's course giving her an opening to attack. She changed Milo to Xiphos form and sliced directly into Weiss. Landing a successful and extremely damaging hit.

Weiss stood up, wincing and evidently in trouble.  
"Ready to accept defeat?"  
"Not until I'm out cold."  
"That can be arranged." Pyrrha threw Akoúo̱ to her right, with the intention of using her semblance to arc it around and hit Weiss in the side of the head. But her shield just hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.  
"Wait, wha-" Weiss used this distraction as an opportunity to rush her opponent and strike a heavy, electrified blow right on target, leaving Pyrrha knocked out on the floor.

After recovering Weiss and Pyrrha were walking through the grounds talking about the fight.  
"You did well Weiss, but something happened, something that hasn't happened before, my semblance, it didn't work."  
"What do you mean it didn't work, you've mastered your semblance!"  
"Exactly, and that's why it's scaring me. Weiss, try creating a glyph, right now." But try as she might, she was unable to create even the smallest glyphs.  
"Okay, I agree, something is very wrong" Weiss muttered with fear in her eyes. "We need to go see Ozpin."  
"Agreed" The girls started running towards the headmasters office. crashing through the doors, both at once speaking.  
"Girls... Ahem, Girls!" His raised voice made the pair stop their complicated shouting.  
"Right, now I presume their is a good reason you have both crashed into my office so rudely?"  
Weiss gave Pyrrha the nod, allowing her to explain.  
"Sir, something is very wrong, our semblances aren't working." Ozpin's eyes widened. His breathing started going faster.  
"It's back" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5, The Dementyte

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - Chapter 5, the Dementyte**

**Salutations people of the internet! As I said before, exams are now finished so I have more time to do this. Chapters going up will depend on when/where I get inspiration =P Hopefully quite often though. I also feel I should mention that 'Dementyte' is not just a random name, it is a combination of two things that have the same ability as the Dementyte. I ****will reveal it all eventually =) Goodbye for now. **

"It's back" Ozpin said, collapsing in his chair, he had a look on his face that neither Pyrrha nor Weiss had ever seen. A look of defeat. A look of fear.  
"Sir? What's back..?" Weiss said, understandably panicking at the sight of the biggest role model in Beacon frightened. Ozpin to a moment to calm down before replying.  
" Before I explain anything, I want to be sure, girls, meet me out on Beacon cliffs in ten minutes with your team captains and only your team captains! No need to cause a panic when we're not sure of the circumstances. Now go, and remember, ten minutes, Beacon cliffs."  
**  
**

"So, Weiss is there a reason you brought us out here other than to marvel at the Emerald forest. I mean they're beautiful and all, but we do have better things to do." Ruby said to her team mate.  
"Actually, Miss Rose, you're all here because I need to speak to you." The four of them turned to see Professor Ozpin and Goodwhitch walking towards them. Before any of the teenagers had a chance to respond Ozpin continued talking.  
"A few years ago, before any of you attended this academy a problem arose, a rather vital issue. Everyone began losing the ability to use their semblance. This was new at the time and we had no idea how to solve the problem. Eventually, when two hunters were patrolling the emerald forest they came across a Grimm, a new Grimm, one that no one here had ever seen but some had heard about. Only in legends though, it was widely presumed this creature didn't exist. We had no idea how wrong we were." The professor stopped talking and walked to the edge of the cliffs. Looking out at the forest. Goodwitch continued for him.  
"The creature in legend was named the 'Dementyte' it is about as big as a beowolf but much rarer and much more powerful. If events will plan out as they did last time, the creature is in these woods somewhere."  
"Okay" Pyrrha Interrupted "But why are you telling us this, we need our semblance to fight at full potential."  
"Yes miss Nikos, I'm aware. But I have one more thing to mention about the beast." Ozpin said, still looking out. "Not only does it take away your semblance but it steals it for itself. Go into battle against this particular Grimm and it will use your own semblance against you. Now, I brought you and Weiss here because you brought the matter to my attention, and I fell you have the right to know. Ruby I brought because she is your captain Weiss. But Jaune, I brought here for a different reason."

At the mention of this Jaune stepped back slightly.  
"Huh, you did? And uh. What exactly would this reason be? "  
"I want you to fight it." There was a moment of silence as everyone looked from Ozpin to Jaune and back in surprise at his choice of warrior.  
"I, um, don't think that's a very good idea sir."  
"Jaune, you're the only one here who doesn't yet know how to use his semblance, don't look so surprised. Of course I knew. But this creature needs knowledge to operate. If you can't use your semblance then it can't use your semblance. You have the best chance of defeating it. It will just be like fighting a slightly more versatile Beowolf. If you can't do that, then you coming to this academy was pointless in the first place." Jaune knew arguing was hopeless at this point, and so took a deep breath and agreed to take on the challenge, trying to put on a brave face. Whilst also trying to decide whether he was doing this for himself or to try and impress Pyrrha.

After Jaune had agreed to fight the Dementyte Ozpin thanked them for their time and dismissed them.  
"I'm going to die..." Jaune said back in the dorm with Pyrrha.  
"No you won't! Ozpin has a very good point, and you did beat that Ursa during the breach all by yourself, remember?  
"Yes but that was an Ursa! A slow heavy thing, this is a dementyte, an apparently very fast, not heavy thing."  
"Shush Jaune! You have no hope of beating it if you don't think you can. You need to go into that fight with confidence." After Pyrrha said this Jaune rolled over in his bed.  
"I'm not a confident person Pyrrha. Now I should get some sleep, don't want to be late for my appointment with the reaper. Goodnight."

The next morning Jaune was at the cliffs with Ozpin and Pyrrha, who insisted on coming along to wish him good luck. You'll be travelling down to the woods using the launch pads, just as you did during initiation.  
"Right, and um, am I using the same landing strategy as last time?"  
"That depends on whether your previous landing strategy worked for you."  
"Right, of course. No parachutes."  
"Are you ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be sir"  
"Then let's go, good luck Jaune. Also, this go's without saying but it is more than likely you will encounter many other types of Grimm before your target. But you'll know the Dementyte when you see it."  
"Huh? I did not think of that, sir I don't think I want to do this anymo-!" this was replaced by a loud shril shriek as Jaune was flung from the cliffs into the woods below.  
"Good luck!" Pyrrha shouted after him.


	6. Chapter 6, Power, wisdom and courage

**RWBY: The Chronicles of** **Beacon**** Academy - chapter 6, Power, wisdom and courage.**

**Salutations people of the internet! I hope you all had a good Christmas and new year! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for so long, I've been on holiday as you know and I am now getting back into writing so hopefully, new chapters going up fairly often now. Thanks for being so patient =P Enjoy! **

Jaune's screams didn't stop whilst he was flying. He was feeling a slight hint of Déjà vu but was too pre occupied with flailing his arms and sounding a lot like a prepubescent girl to think twice about it. As he entered the forest from above his belt strap just so happened to snag on one of the branches of a rather tall tree, slowing him down and spinning him around. Until the belt got free and Jaune landed perfectly on his feet. After a few seconds of shock, he stood up straight and brushed himself off.  
"I meant that..." He whispered to himself with a smile. Before heading off deeper into the woodland.

After a half hour of walking encountering absolutely nothing even slightly Grimm related Jaune sat down on a nearby log and rested.  
"This isn't so bad" He said "I have a chance to be alone with my thoughts and a chance to train, or at least I would if my enemies would hurry the hell up." Right on cue, he heard a low, coarse, growl behind him. Slowly he stood up and turned around, finding himself face to face with his first beowolf.

"Okay, you heard me, you didn't have to come so soon but. Well.." He stood up straight and looked the beast directly in the eyes "I'm ready for you"  
The Grimm lunged at Jaune with speed he didn't expect, causing him to be flung backwards into a tree.  
"Ow!" He stood up, swaying slightly, stunned by the force of the beowolfs hit. The beast gave him no time to recover as it lunged again, Jaune only just managed to raise his shield to block it, then sliced directly through it's neck with Crocea mors, it's head slowly rolled off and the body slumped down, dead.  
Jaune slowly laughed to himself before walking away with a smile on his face, filled with new-found confidence.

As the day progressed he fought many a Beowolf, even defeating an Ursa at one point, thankfully never having to fight any more than one at a time, however no amount of battling minor Grimm could ever prepare him for the next battle he faced. As he walked into a clearing in the woods he saw a large coiled object in the middle, laying down. Their were two visible heads, one white and one black, only sharing the same blood red coloured eyes, he racked his brains for the name of this creature. Wishing he had paid more attention in Mr Ports Grimm studies lessons. The two heads had seen him and were slowly rising. Jaune backed away slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.  
"Come on you idiot, you know this things name!" Suddenly it came to him, "King Taijitu!" he shouted, beaming to himself. However his smile soon faded.  
"Oh crap, a King Taijitu.." He said again, with a lot less confidence. The giant two headed snake had now seen Jaune, and was slowly uncoiling, preparing for a fight. Jaune knew he had no chance of beating a Grimm such as this and so turned quickly and went to run away, not getting very far at all before he was face to face with an Ursa major. He heard a crash to his right and witnessed trees giving way to the power of a Deathstalker.  
Finally he heard a shrill, ear splitting shriek above him and looked up to see a Nevermore circling above the clearing.

"This is not fun in any way!" Jaune shouted as he started sprinting to his left. The only direction with no Grimm present. As he was running he heard the familiar sound of trees being snapped underneath the sheer power of the deathstalker's claws. The ear splitting shrieks from the nevermore's beaks, and the deafening roars of ursa and ursa major alike. Jaune didn't know what to do except run. Run faster than he ever had in his life. Although, impressively, not screaming his head off. As he began running out of stamina he started panicking, it was clear the masses of Grimm behind him were encountering no such issue and soon he would have no choice but to stop running to prevent himself from blacking out. Franticly searching for somewhere to hide throughout the woods, still running, Jaune failed to notice the rather small hole situated in front of him. So he was rather confused when he suddenly started falling. His confusion was soon replaced with even more fear as he fell.

He landed square on his back with a 'thump' on top of a rather soft material. It was clear the Grimm were not following him down here. Jaune continued laying down, staring up at the rays of light filtering through the hole he fell in and breathed a sigh of relief. As normal, his peace didn't last long. His eyes widened as he heard a low growl, and the ground started shifting beneath him.  
"Oh give me break." He muttered under his breath before slowly standing up and jumping off this soft material which he now realised looked suspiciously life like. As the creature started rising Jaunes stomach started flipping every which way, and he slowly trod backwards, making as little noise as possible. The creature was massive, it was jet black and had typical Grimm markings but was like nothing this leader had ever encountered. It stood on four legs, with extremely sharp looking blades sticking out of it's front two. Blades that seemed to be made of bone. Just like an Ursa major's spikes. It's tail stretched out behind it, looking impressive with the red marks all down it. Also looking like a very effective weapon. But by far the most intimidating part of this particular Grimm was it's face. It's ears stood straight up on it's head, similar to a cats, It had what seemed like small spikes running down the length of it's cheeks. It's eyes,they were bluer then Weiss's, It was as if they were made entirely of ice, completely clear and unbelievably chilling. Finally it's teeth. It had spiked teeth running through it's mouth until the edges. Where two massive Tusks jutted out, Like a sabre tooth tiger's. They looked as sharp as a well looked after Katana. When it was stood up in it's full glory, it let out an intense Roar, one like no other could ever hope to match. Before it looked Jaune directly in the eyes, bared it's teeth and prepared to fight the intruder to it's territory.

It was at this point Jaune finally let out a scream.


	7. Chapter 7, Rushed decisions

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - chapter 7: Rushed decisions**

**Salutations people of the internet! Don't really have many updates to mention here... So um, enjoy this chapter I guess and I shall speak to you all later =). **

Whilst sprinting away from the new-found Grimm, Jaune continued screaming. He assumed he had now found the dementyte and couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by Ozpin, lying about it looking like a Beowolf. As he ran own the only path available he started brainstorming ideas on how to defeat this thing. Whilst simultaneously thanking his lucky stars he couldn't use his semblance, Or else he'd probably already be dead. However he was finding it impossible to concentrate with the Grimm behind him roaring and bounding off the walls. As well as this he hadn't yet fully recovered from his previous escape and fall, so he was losing stamina quickly. Suddenly the cave came to what seemed like a dead end. Jaune frantically looked around for an exit but to no avail. He heard his enemy behind him, snarling with a ferocity Jaune had never heard before. Slowly, he turned around, drew Crocea mors, raised his shield and prepared for the inevitable impact.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby sat together that lunchtime, isolated from their teams on 'important business'  
"So, how do you think he's doing?" Pyrrha asked with obvious concern in her voice.  
"I'm sure he's fine, I mean, granted he isn't the best hunter I've ever seen but he definitely tries his best, plus, he does have the best chance, like the Professor said, if we took on this Grimm we wouldn't survive for long without our semblances." Weiss replied, attempting to provide a sense of comfort.  
"I know Weiss, but I can't help worrying about him. If he isn't back by the time it gets dark I'm going to look for him."  
"We'll join you. We can't let you go out into dark Grimm infested areas alone." Ruby replied firmly. Making it obvious there was no way around this. Pyrrha simply looked at both of them in turn and smiled.  
"Thank you"

Ozpin stared at James Ironwood with a blank look on his face.  
"If this is your idea of a joke James, then I must say it's not very funny."  
"No joke Ozpin, you should be happy right now! I know it's currently a mild inconvenience to you and your pupils but think of the advantages of this! We finally have one, we can research it and find out so much more about it. We finally have a Dementyte."  
"James, I had two of my best pupils come to me earlier extremely paranoid about not being able to use their semblances. It also worried me, this creature hadn't been seen for years and so I panicked, right now I have a student in the Emerald Forest hunting this particular Grimm you're telling me that you have locked up in a cage in a warehouse?"  
"You sent out a student to hunt a Dementyte? Ozpin are you crazy?"  
"Relax, he doesn't yet know how to use his semblance, but no one must know this. Understand? I would not have appointed him team captain if I saw no potential in him."  
"Well, at least he isn't going to run into the Dementyte, what are you going to do about him?"  
"The many species of Grimm he will meet out their will provide a good learning experience for him. I will leave him to come back to the academy out of his own accord. He won't stay out when it's dark."  
"Okay then Ozpin, whatever you say, I'm going to go and get that Dementyte transported to Atlas so it can be studied in a secure environment. I'll see you later."  
"Goodbye James." Ozpin said as he turned his back and went to look out his window at the expanse of trees below. "I wish you luck Jaune"

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby sat out on Beacon cliffs, waiting for any sign of Jaune but not having any luck.  
"Okay that's enough, I'm not waiting any longer for him to come back." Pyrrha stated as she stood up and prepared to make her descent. Weiss also stood up but stopped Ruby when she was preparing.  
"Ruby, it's possible one of our team leaders is injured already, we don't need them both being hurt" As Ruby showed signs of protesting Weiss stopped her. "Ruby! Trust me, besides, if Jaune comes back when we're gone he'll need someone here waiting for him. We'll be back before you know it." Just like that Weiss and Pyrrha jumped off the cliffs and left Ruby alone, to wait for her friends to come back. she sat back down, let out a sigh and prepared for what would likely be a long night.

"Jaune! Jaune!" the duo shouted as they explored the woods. With no destination in particular. Just hoping to find him before it got so dark they'd be unable to see.  
"Where in the world could he have got too? Pyrrha asked, with a clear tremble in her voice.  
"Pyrrha, calm down, we'll find him." We just need to keep looking. He has to be somewhere. However, after what felt like days of searching, they still came across no signs.  
"Okay, I think it's time to call it a day now, we won't be able to see five feet ahead of us soon, and Ruby will probably be worried about us." Weiss suggested. There was a long silence from Pyrrha before she reluctantly agreed and they started re-tracing their steps back towards Beacon cliffs, Ruby and comfort, and ever farther away from the one they were searching for.

"Finally you're back! What took you so long? I was just about to go and look for you guys." Ruby said, relieved that her friends were okay.  
"We couldn't find him. I'm assuming you haven't seen anything?" Pyrrha replied.  
"Oh, no, I' sorry."  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. If he isn't back in the morning, I propose we talk to Ozpin about it and organize a search party. Something is definitely wrong."  
"I agree, we'll join you" As Pyrrha went to walk back to the academy Ruby stopped her "Pyhrra, we will find him. I promise. As much of an idiot he can be he isn't one to give up easily. He'll fight his absolute hardest to stay alive." Pyrrha nodded and began walking back to Beacon. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and also made their way back to the dorm rooms.  
They reached their door and opened it as slowly as they possibly could. trying to make the least amount of noise possible, but they may of well barged in as Blake and Yang were both sitting on their beds, waiting. Yang was the first to speak.  
"So, are you two going to involve us in whatever it is that's going on or carry on leaving us behind? I thought we supposed to be a team?" She said accusingly.


	8. Chapter 8, Lucky stars

**RWBY: The Chronicles of Beacon Academy - Chapter 8: Lucky stars **

**So, I'm back after about a year. Sorry about that, old laptop became unusable and only just got a new one. Also was busy with exams and moving to college etc. I want to get back into writing this now but no promises... For now I'm aiming for a chapter a week. I'll probably do more but that's the expectation. Anyway, back to the story!**

"So, are you two going to involve us in whatever it is that's going on or carry on leaving us behind? I thought we supposed to be a team?" Yang said accusingly.  
Ruby and Weiss shared a look of unease before turning back to their team-mates.  
"Look guys, we um-"  
"No Weiss" Yang interrupted "no excuses and no lies, you either tell us what's happening so we can help you or you leave us out entirely but I do not want some half-assed attempt at convincing us its nothing to worry about"  
by this time Ruby had climbed up onto her bunk and Weiss had sat down underneath. After a moment of hesitation and a shared glance of reluctance Weiss spoke up  
"Fine. We'll tell you what's happening but know that we are under orders from Ozpin himself to keep this quiet so if you blab your mouths off to anyone it is Ruby and I that will get in trouble. Remember that." she said with extra annunciation on the 'will'  
Suddenly the accusing looks on Yang and Blake's faces disappeared, giving way to a look of anticipation and slight unease.

"When was the last time either of you used your semblance?"  
"A couple of weeks ago I guess" was Blake's answer. As for Yang, well she can't really use her semblance unless she's seriously pissed off or injured so Weiss assumed she hadn't used it recently.  
"Blake try using your semblance now."  
"Are you crazy? I'm not creating a clone in here Weiss the mess will take ages to clean up."  
"Trust me Blake. Try using it."  
Blake simply stared at Weiss, trying to figure out why she was saying this. Just as she was about to protest more Ruby finally piped up  
"Blake, trust her, me and Weiss-"  
"- Weiss and I Ruby"  
The leader let out a little sigh before continuing  
"Weiss and I will clean all the mess up, you two don't have to worry about a thing."  
She looked at Yang before sighing and agreeing  
"Okay, I guess." she got up, crossed to the middle of the room, and stood there. The look of confusion growing stronger on her face every second  
"Blake?" Yang said  
"Hang on a second, I'm having trouble focusing that's all." After another thirty seconds or so had passed with nothing happening Ruby piped up.  
"Do you see the problem now?"  
"What the hell is going on?" Yang asked, jumping down from her bunk to join Blake, who for the first time Yang could remember, looked scared.  
"there's a new Grimm in the fray. Called a Dementyte apparently. It's a creature Beowolf-like in size, the only differences being it's slightly more versatile and, when it's in the vicinity people will find themselves unable to use their semblance. when fighting it, it will be able to use your semblance against you. As we speak Jaune is in the Emerald Forest hunting it."  
"What? Jaune is in the Emerald Forest alone, in the dark, hunting Grimm? Ruby are you insane he can barely fight a creep!"  
"Sis calm down! it was Ozpins choice. He said that if you can't beat a slightly more versatile Beowolf then there's no point in being here. And since Jaune is the only one who hasn't yet unlocked his semblance he was the most fitting choice. After all it cant use it if it doesn't know what it is."  
"He is going to die out there, what happens if he runs into a deathstalker? Or a nevermore? We were only just able to defeat one of those bird bastards with the four of us working together!" By this time Blake had backed up and was sitting on her bunk, silent. Yang, on the other hand, was getting extremely worked up and both Ruby and Weiss knew they had to calm her down before anyone came to see what the commotion was all about. The two shared a look of concern before Weiss attempted to reason with her.  
"Yang look, we know that this was not a good idea and we were reluctant to allow it but logically this option made the most sense. Any of us going out there would be at a severe disadvantage against this creature. One that would highly decrease our chances of beating it. As much as it pains me to say it, against this type of Grimm Jaune has the best chance. Plus he has defeated an Ursa by himself before. So maybe he deserves more credit than we're giving him. Ruby, Pyrrha and myself have already agreed to talk to Ozpin and organise a search party if he isn't back by morning. For now we just have to wait and have faith in him."

A thousand different thoughts were racing through Jaune's mind. Time seemed to be going in slow motion as he thought about his life. He was convinced this was it. He would die down here and likely never be found. He thought about his childhood, his family, the lies he told to get into a school he wasn't ready for. But out of everything in his mind the one recurring thought was Pyrrha. Her face, her voice, her laugh, her enthusiasm for everything. Her acceptance. She was the only one who accepted him for who he was, hell even his sisters always dressed him up and treated him like another girl but Pyrrha was different. She believed in him  
"I can't let her down" he whispered to himself.  
He dropped his shield just in time to see the creatures front paw coming towards his head. He quickly rolled underneath it and used the time it took for the creature to recover to run around to its side, put away his shield and use the spikes sticking out to climb onto it's back where he grabbed another spike, planted his feet firmly and refused to let go as the Grimm tossed and turned trying to get him off  
"Keep trying you glorified rodeo bull!" The bucking continued for another few seconds before stopping.  
"Given up huh?" he whispered as he raised his sword up, preparing to plunge it into the creatures back. But just as he was about to thrust it down the Grimm took off, sprinting back through the caves and bounding off the walls. It was all Jaune could do to hold on, he felt like his entire arm was going to ripped off. It was running so fast he couldn't even scream, his voice was nothing more than a coarse whisper and he could barely open his eyes due to how fast the air was rushing past him. it stopped running just as suddenly as it had started. The momentum launching Jaune forward and straight over the head of the grimm. He landed hard on the ground and rolled forward straight into something very solid. Ever so slightly dazed he stood up to see what he'd hit and was more than surprised to see a tree in front of him. He was back in the forest. realising he had more important things to think about he quickly spun round to be faced with the sight of a rather small cave opening, and no grimm.  
"what the hell..." He'd never heard of a Grimm leaving it's prey before. They always fought until either you or it was dead. However he decided it would be best to just thank his lucky stars he was alive right now and go straight back to Beacon before any other surprises hit him. Thankfully he could see the lights from Vale's cross continental transit tower and headed straight towards it.  
As he staggered back towards warmth, food, water and safety he tried to take note of his surroundings so he could tell Ozpin where this thing was. But he was tired, hurt and desperate to get back so none of it was really going in. He made it back to beacon without any more Grimm encounters and headed for Ozpin's office. As he walked he stopped, realised what the time was and figured headmasters probably slept too. So headed to his own dorm instead, hoping his team would be asleep and he could quietly crawl into bed without having to explain where he had been. He reached the door, took a deep breath and slowly creeped in to the wonderful sound of silence. His team was asleep. He quickly got changed, jumped into bed and fell asleep straight away. Not even giving himself enough time to dread the questions that would be coming his way the next day.


End file.
